No More Dreams
by Miotis Kain
Summary: One night. One inn. Two swordsmen. Both want the other, but neither is willing to speak of it. Finally, one takes the initiative.


**No More Dreams **

By, Miotis Kain

Dias woke to a discomfort that had become all too familiar in the past few weeks. Every night since the Lacour tournament, the same dream – or some variation of it. How much sleep had he lost because of this hunger, this unyielding _need_?

He looked to the other bed that shared the small confines of the inn's room. Moonlight highlighted whites sheets, their folds outlining the object of his desire. Not for the first time, he had to fight the urge to curl up next to that sleeping form. It was difficult enough to keep a stoic façade traveling together. Sharing the same room made it damn near impossible.

Ashton let out a soft groan, and the dragons shifted in their sleep. Dias silently wondered what he was dreaming. Was it about him? _Of course not,_ he chided himself. Why would Ashton dream about him? Especially when he so openly pursued Precis' affections.

The blue-haired swordsman never could understand what his dragon-endowed companion saw in the girl. And she was just that: a girl. Not a woman, grown and experienced in life. But a _girl_, barely of age and certainly not possessed of the maturity for a serious relationship. What could she possibly offer him?

_Not fair, Dias_, he rebuked himself. _Not fair at all._ If Precis was what Ashton really wanted, who was he to judge? After all, what did _he_ have to offer? A haunted past and a scarred psyche? Who could possibly want _him_, with his cold expressions and conservative mannerisms? Of course he'd rather have Precis, with her perky outlook and constant smile. Even if she was naïve, and still dreamed of living the fairy tale life she read of in children's books.

_Stop that! You're only thinking that way because you're jealous._

Jealousy. The word left a bitter taste in his mouth. But despite any arguments he could have made for himself, he knew that was exactly what it boiled down to. He wanted Ashton and had no chance of getting him, while Precis had him wrapped around her little finger. And all she wanted was Claude.

_Is she blind?! Why would she want Claude when Ashton is hers for the taking?_

Again, he scolded himself for his thoughts. Precis was in the same boat he was: she wanted someone she could never have. But knowing that didn't change the fact that he despised the girl. Envy could spawn the worst kind of hatred. It was all he could do to be civil toward her.

Tired of brooding over his predicament – he always came to the same depressing conclusion – he resolved to go back to sleep.

As he lay back down, he heard Ashton moan, "Dias."

He stiffened, his eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. _I did not just hear that. It was just my imagination. Lust is making me delusional._

"Dias… please…"

He rolled onto his side – his back to Ashton – and buried his head under his pillow. _It's just my imagination,_ he mentally repeated. _Ashton is not having wet dreams about me._ He remained that way for several minutes until he finally removed the pillow and flipped onto his back. He was greeted with another wanton calling of his name. _What the hell…_

Crawling out of bed, he checked to make sure Ururun and Gyoro were still sleeping. They were. Carefully, he leaned in and brushed the hair from Ashton's face. He took a moment to marvel at the comeliness before him; the younger man looked so delicate, and yet there was nothing frail about him. On the contrary, he was a fierce and energetic fighter.

Looking again to confirm that the dragons were indeed asleep – though they'd probably wake up and bite him anyway – Dias planted a gentle kiss on Ashton's lips.

Ashton was pulled from his dream. And when he realized that it was because another mouth was pressed against his own, he felt his heart do somersaults up into his throat. Someone was kissing him! But who? The only other person in the room was… No, it couldn't be.

The kiss ended, and he felt the mystery person draw away. He opened his eyes to find Dias gazing down at him. His heart doubled in its tempo. _Dias kissed me! Oh my God! What do I do? I should do something. I should say something._

Dias took Ashton's shocked expression and lack of action as a rejection. He felt the blood rush to his face. _Tria, I'm such a fool!_ Muttering a quick apology, he turned away only to have a hand clamp down on his arm. In his haste to stop Dias from leaving, Ashton fell out of bed and dragged the blue-haired swordsman down on top of him.

With both of them in a crumpled heap on the floor – and neither one wearing more than a pair of boxers – Ashton could easily feel the lean muscle and smooth skin of Dias' body pressed against his. The waterfall of his long, blue hair cascaded across his back and down his shoulders to pool on the floor around them. Ashton ran his fingers through the silken strands, pulling them aside so that he could see Dias' face clearly. _So handsome. So perfect._ He was so enthralled, that he didn't even care about the discomfort of lying on top of the dragons.

Dias raised himself up on his elbows. Looking down, his steel blue eyes met Ashton's green ones; in them he saw a desire so profound it left him stunned. Ashton leaned up, their eyes drifting shut as their faces drew closer. So close. He could taste Dias' breath. Their lips grazed…

And Ashton froze.

Both men opened their eyes to find two sets of reptilian ones staring at them from either side, their inquisitive expressions begging for explanation. _What are you two doing? And why are you doing it on the floor?_ Ashton could hear the questions being fired off into his head.

_Can't you two just go back to sleep?_ he mentally pleaded.

_Why?_ Gyoro asked.

_What are you two doing?_ Ururun repeated.

_Nothing now,_ Ashton replied testily.

The two dragons looked at Dias – who gifted them with an annoyed gaze – and then back to Ashton. _Oh. That._

_Yes, _that_,_ Ashton thought impatiently. _Now, please, go back to sleep._

_But we want to watch._

"They want to watch," Ashton informed.

Dias studied the Gyoro and Ururun for the briefest moment before saying, "Let them watch, as long as they pretend they're not here." The dragons were apparently satisfied with that, and – after some thought – so was Ashton. A sly smile. "Where were we?"

He closed the distance between them once more, and claimed Ashton's mouth in a heated kiss. He felt the smaller man's lips part, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue between them. He delved into the moist cavern, drowning himself in Ashton's flavor.

When they parted, they were both panting for breath. Their eyes met once more, and Dias had to ask. The question was plaguing him. "What about Precis?"

Ashton flushed. "I… I didn't think you'd want me. And Precis _is_ kind of cute. And I actually _did _like her until I met you. So I figured as long as everyone thought I wanted her, I wouldn't have to deal with you turning me away."

"I would never turn you away." He lightly ran a thumb across Ashton's cheek. "Too many nights I've only dreamed of having you. No more dreams. Tonight I'll have you for real."

The brown-haired swordfighter had no problems with that. Not when he'd been dreaming of Dias since the Lacour tournament. "No more dreams," he agreed.


End file.
